Back to the Beginning to find the End
by AprilC3604
Summary: Sequel to The End and a New Beginning*When Dean begins to wonder what Kelsey would have been happier if they never met, Cas sends him back to the past to show him that no matter what year, they would always end up together.But will Dean mess everything up
1. Back to the Beginning

**A/N: Ok so I had 212 review for The End and a New Beginning so I thought I owed it to you to post the first chapter of the Sequel. I hope you enjoy it.**

**One year later**

Dean was sitting on the couch looking around the living. The floor was covered in nothing but toys and baby seats. Kelsey had given birth to a little boy four months ago and they named him Sam. They now had three kids and they never got any time for themselves. Dean wasn't unhappy with his life but on nights like this he couldn't help but wonder what if. It was his decision and his alone to choose how he and everybody else spent the rest of their life so what if he said he wanted to go back to before the devils gate was open. Maybe he could have saved Sam and never made that damn deal that changed everything. He liked to think about if but there was always one flaw, he would have Kelsey or his kids, or would he.

* * *

"Dean are you coming to bed?" Kelsey said as she looked into the room.

"Yeah I will be up in a minute."

"Alright"

"Hey Kelsey can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't I was just wondering. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dean"

It wasn't the first night she had went to bed without Dean. Things were tense between them lately and she knew it had something to do with who he had become. They weren't they same couple they once were. Kelsey had gotten the ok two months ago that she and dean could have sex and he hasn't touched her once.

She just smiled at him before heading up stairs. Dean watched as she walked off and wondered if she was truly happy. She spent most of her life in school working toward one goal and that was to become a doctor and now she was just a house wife. She married a man she barely knew because they told her it was destiny.

They never really got a chance to date or anything. They were told to be together and Dean sometimes wondered if that was the only reason they fell in love. Maybe they felt like they had too. Dean loved Kelsey but wondered it thing were different if he would have met and fell in love with her in a different way. He never had a chance to know her before all hell broke lose.

* * *

Kelsey slipped out of her jeans and fell on the bed, "Long day?" She heard someone say and she grabbed a blanket.

"God Cass don't you knock?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if everything was ok with you."

"I'm fine but I don't think Dean is."

"What do you mean?"

"I think something is bothering him. He just seems distant."

"How?"

"Geez Cass he sits on the other end of the couch. What the hell do you think I mean?" Kelsey looked at him and knew he was just doing his job, "I'm sorry Cass its just, I don't know how to help him."

"I will talk to him tomorrow but I need to ask you something. Would you do anything to help him get back on the right track?"

"Of course. Why?" Before she could get an answer, he was gone. She just sat on the bed wondering what he meant.

* * *

Dean head a knock at the door and got up. He looked at the clock and it was almost 11. He opened the door and saw Sam standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep and I had a feeling you would be up."

"Yeah...come in." Sam walked through the door and Dean went and grabbed him a beer. "How's Kate feeling?"

"As happy as any seven month pregnant woman."

"I hear that. I don't think I could go through that again. I say bring on Lucifer." Sam sat back and smiled as he sipped on his beer. He looked over at Dean who seemed to be bothered.

"Everything ok with you Dean?"

"Peachy. Why?"

"You just seem like something is one your mind."

Dean want sure if he should tell Sam how he was feeling or not. After all Sam was on cloud nine. He was getting ready for Kate to have a baby girl, he had a great job and nothing seemed to bother him anymore. "Sam can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you ever think about what your life would have been like if I had chosen to go back?

"I have but I am glad you didn't. Why would you ask me that?"

"No reason. Just asking I guess."

"Is everything ok with you and Kelsey?"

"Yeah she's....she's great. The kids are great."

"Then what's wrong?"

Dean looked over at his brother and didn't want Sam to worry, "its nothing. It just been one of those days."

"Yeah I know how that is. Well I better get home."

"Alright man I will see you later." Dean said and walked Sam out. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Tomorrow starts another long day. He turned off the light and headed up the long stairs.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, he heard Kelsey chasing John and Lizzy while baby Sam was screaming. Kelsey was always so good about letting him sleep in on the weekend but it was hard to sleep when you heard nothing but screaming kids all morning.

He got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He didn't see the same Dean anymore. He had became the person he never really wanted to be. He was nothing more than a father and husband. He used to save people but now it was the same thing day in and day out. He closed his eye and when he opened them, Cass was standing behind him, "Damn it Cass! I told you not to do that."

"Sorry." Since Cass had returned to Heaven, he had regained his powers plus some. He job now was to be the Winchesters guardian. He would pop in from time to time to check on everyone.

Dean walked around Cass and back into the bedroom, "so what are you doing here anyways?"

"Something is bothering you Dean"

"I'm fine"

"What is the problem?"

"I said I am fine"

Cass walked closer to Dean and looked into his eyes, "does personal space mean anything to you?" Dean asked

"My apologies but you are lying."

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at the angel, "I just feel like my life should mean more. Like I should be doing something else."

"Like a new job?"

"No like.....like an old job."

"Do you wish you had made another decision?"

"Sometimes"

"Are you happy with Kelsey?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? Yes she is fine… its just that....I feel like I am missing something."

"Sounds like you are being selfish to me".

Dean looked over at Cass and got up, "screw you. You don't know what its like to do the same damn thing everyday."

Cass stood there and listened as Dean went on and on and he knew as his guardian, he had to fix thing for them. To make him see that the choice he made was in fact, the right choice. He listen to Dean complain about every little thing and he had enough. He walked over and touched Dean's forehead and Dean vanished. Sometimes you have to learn the hard way.

* * *

Dean opened his eye and found himself in a dumpy motel room, "what the hell?" He said and looked over and saw Cass sitting in a chair. "Where the hell did you send me?"

"You are in 2008."

"Ok.....why?"

"This is what you wanted."

"No....I said I thought about it Cass. Kelsey is going to freak."

"No she won't. She doesn't know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She is in this year with you but she doesn't know you anymore. You two have not met yet."

"What the hell Cass? We can't be here. We have kids to take care of!"

"Your kids are with James and Mary Beth. They know everything."

"Ok so why don't you fill me in."

"This is your life. No Kelsey, no kids. What you do and where you go is up to you. This is your chance."

"To what?"

"To find out if you and Kelsey were truly meant to be together no matter what."

"Cass take me back now!"

"I cant do that. You need to find out who you are with and without her Dean."

"What if…..what if things don't work out and we find out we aren't meant to be together."

"I can say. Good luck Dean."

Dean blinked and Cass was gone. He had no clue where to start but the more he stood there, the more he realized her was wasting time but then again, he had no clue what was out there in the real world now.

****ok so there it is. Please review and let me know what you think. Please! First chapter are always hard and review make me want to update.****


	2. Kelsey gets pissed and Dean gets help

**A/N: I want to thank all you guys who review. I am so glad you all liked it and here is the next chapter. I will be sure to put the dates so you will know the year in the beginning. The first few chapter will be back and forth.**

_**2017**_

Kelsey was washing the dishes while the kids ate their breakfast. She was a little surprised that Dean hasn't came down yet but she knew he need his rest, "Kelsey we need to talk" she turned around and saw Cass standing in the doorway.

"About what? Did you talk to Dean?"

"I did" he said and Mary Beth and James walked through the door.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you were coming over or I would have made more."

"That's ok sweetie. We just came by to take the kids for a few day."

"Not that I am complaining but why?" they both looked over at Cass. Kelsey knew they had other reasons for being there, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on."

"Its hard to explain but you said you would do anything to help Dean."

"I know that but where is he?"

"2008"

Kelsey's eyes widened and she looked at the three, "You're joking right? Please tell me you are joking."

"Kelsey let us take the kids because you and Cass need to talk." Mary Beth went over and cleaned the kids up and she and James left. Kelsey was still standing against the counter and was frozen.

"Kelsey this had to be done."

"What do you mean this had to be done? When I told you Dean needed help I meant take him for a beer and a freakin ballgame not 2008!"

"This was the only way for him to see."

"See what?"

Cass didn't say anything, he walked over to her and touched her forehead and she fell to the ground. Cass picked her up and walked her over to the couch. He looked at her for a moment and was about to leave when Sam walked in, "Dean, Kelsey?" Sam walked into the living room holding his son as Kate waddled behind him. "Cass what are you…." Cass moved aside and they saw Kelsey lying on the couch, "Oh my God! What is wrong with her?" Kate said and walked over to her. "Kelsey….Kelsey wake up"

"She cant hear you Kate."

"What did you do to her Cass?" Sam asked.

"What needed to be done but done worry, she and Dean are safe."

"What does that mean?"

"it's a long story."

"Well we are not going anywhere until you tell us."

Cass looked over at Kate and really didn't want to say anything to upset her, "I am helping Dean find his way and the only way for him to do that was to start over."

"What does that mean?"

"He is in 2008 and so is Kelsey but she doesn't know him. It is up to him decided if she is what he really wants."

"Thanks crazy Cass. Dean loves her and their kids. You cant do this."

"I know he loves them but he need to know that thing happen for a reason and no matter what, Kelsey would have always fell in love with him."

"How long are they going to be there on your little vision quest." Kate asked with her hands on her hips.

"He it will see like a few day but to them it could be longer."

"And you expect Dean to romance her on his own. Please" Sam looked over at his wife and was a little confused as to where she was going with this, "If Dean is really in 2008 then he needs Sam."

"What? I cant leave you now Kate."

"Sam like Cass said it's a few day and plus we have to make sure Dean finds her. I can go stay with Mary Beth and James."

"Oh so you just want to be pampered all weekend."

"Yep so I think you should go. They have done so much for us and we should help them."

Sam looked over at Cass, "Can you even send me there?"

"Yes if that is what you want." Sam looked at Kate one more time and handed baby Dean to her.

"I guess I will be home soon."

"Bring them back Sam." she said and kissed him. He walked over to Cass and touched his forehead and he vanished.

**2008**

Dean was driving along the road trying to remember where Kelsey night be. "Its 2008 so that would make her……"

"23" Dean looked over and saw Sam and swerved.

"Jesus Sam! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am here to make sure you don't screw up. Plus I just kind of wanted to see what things would have been like."

"Next time call first man."

"Sorry"

Dean looked over at Sam, "So you said she is 23?"

"Yeah so she should be getting ready to start medical school but its summer so I don't know what she could be doing."

"Wow that's a big help."

"Dean don't worry. We'll find her."

**Kansas City, Mo 2008**

"Ok so Dean what are we looking for?"

"I don't know man but this is where she lived so maybe we will find something. Did you get an address for James and Elizabeth Foster?"

"Yeah and some background information that might help."

"What do you got?"

"Well James Foster is a police officer and Elizabeth is a nurse."

"Ok so way dont we go look them up?"

"And tell them what Dean? That we are from 2017 and they are dead but you are married to their daughter?"

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds stupid."

"Because it is Dean. Even if we find Kelsey you cant tell her who your are. That's the point of this all."

"So what then?"

"Well we find and well, lay some of that Dean Winchester charm on her I guess."

"Great"

Dean continued to drive around try to think of everything she told him about her past but he was drawing a bland on everything until her came across a small park. "Wait a minute." he said and stopped the car.

"Dean what is it?"

"Kelsey" he said and got out of the car. Sam followed and looked over to see Kelsey standing by an silver car with her arms wrapped around a guy. "Son of a bitch."

"Dean who is that?"

"Brian"

"Ok so?"

"Her boyfriend and if we are where I think we are them we only have a few days until he pops the question."

"Well we know she is going to say no….Don't we?"

"Sam times are different now and who knows what she's going to say." Dean watched as his wife was kissing the tall dorky guy and he balled his hand into a fist.

"Dean you need to calm down. She is not your wife here"

Dean didn't care what Sam said. Kelsey was his and he be damned if he was going to let her end up with that guy. Maybe this is what Cass meant for him to see and to realize her had to get her to fall in love with him on her own terms to prove that they are where they are supposed to be.

They stood there as the car drove off and Kelsey started to walk closer to them. Dean knew it was now or never, "Excuse me miss?" he walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"I hope so. Me and brother here are from out of town and was wondering if you could tell us where the nearest motel is."

"About 3 blocks."

"I am sorry to ask this but could you show us? We have been driving around all day" Dean looked at her and she looked so young but she was just as beautiful as ever.

"Sure I am heading that way. Just follow me." she said and walked around to get into her car.

Dean and Sam got into the impala and started the car. Sam looked over at Dean with a weird look, "That's the best you could do?"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No but asking for directions?"

"It was either that or ask if she want to get a drink and get take her back to the motel but I don't think that says hey I love you."

"Good point." Dean pulled out and followed Kelsey down the road.

When they got to the motel, Kelsey parked the car and got out, "Ok so here it is."

"Thank you so much Kel…..I am sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Kelsey….Kelsey Foster." she reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I am Dean Winchesters and this is my brother Sam.

"Nice to meet you guys. Maybe I will see you around."

"I hope so." Dean said and winked at her and she smiled. He took that as I good sign. She let go of his hand and got back into her car.

As Kelsey sat there she felt something come over her. Something about the guy was different. She felt like she had met him before. She just shook it off and headed home.

Dean watched her drive off and couldn't believe he had to watch her leave and he was going to have to see her with another man. Just because that is what he was supposed to do doesn't mean that is what he was going to do. After all he was Dean Winchester.

****So this is the time where Kelsey was dating Brian but will thing go like they should and what will Dean have to do to make sure she doesn't say yes? As Always reviews are loved. That is all I have written on this story so far so review and I will try and get another chapter done for you guys. Also there is a banner on my page for this story and one more thing, they will have to do a little hunting so I will add that in there soon.****


	3. Dean saves the Day

The next morning when Dean woke up, he had hoped that everything from the day before was just a weird dream. He wanted nothing more to roll over and see Kelsey lying next to him but she was there. Instead he heard something he never thought he would hear again, "Found a job" Sam said but Dean just grunted as he rolled over, "Dean, did you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah I heard you." Dean sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "How the hell did you find a job so fast?"

"What can I say, I am still that good. Now get up so we can get our lives back."

"Dude not that I am not trilled to have a job but don't you think we have more pressing issues here?"

"Yeah but remember, you wanted this Dean."

"No I...never mind just tell me what you got."

"Alright well every twenty year, there have been at least three death at the Greenbrier country club. Back in 1968, a man name Roy Linton was working as a janitor when three people came in and robbed the place. He was murdered but the police never had any suspects."

"Ok so?"

"So...tonight is exactly twenty years."

Dean just looked at Sam. He was still a little unsure what this had to do with getting to Kelsey, "What's your point?"

Sam picked up the new paper and began to read, "Mr. and Mrs. Foster will be celebrating twenty five years of blissful marriage tonight at the Greenbrier Country Club with family and friends." He sat the paper down on the table and looked over at dean, "that's Kelsey's parents."

"I know that Sam. I'm not a complete idiot. Jeez you think I don't know my wife's family?"

"I didn't say that was just making sure but Dean there is no way we are getting in there."

"Think I guess we are just going to have to get ourselves invites." Dean said and smiled over at Sam.

Sam knew that look and he knew Dean had to have had a plan, so he hoped.

* * *

"_Mommy?_

"_What is it baby?" Kelsey said and finished putting the dishes away._

"_John is being mean to me again."_

"_Am not." John said as he walked into the kitchen._

_"Yes you were and I am telling daddy". Just then Dean walked into the room._

_"Tell me what?" Dean walked over to Kelsey and gave her and small kiss. When he pulled back she just stares at him._

"_Nothing, Just kids being kids." she kissed him again forgetting that the kids were still in the room. "She pulled away and nit her lip as Dean smiled._

"_Hey kids, why don't you go play." Dean waited until the kids were out of the room before lifting Kelsey and placing her on the counter. He resumed kissing her and began kissing down her neck and running hand in between her legs, "Dean…..Dean…"_

"Kelsey time to get up"

Kelsey sat up in her bed and looked around the room; "What the hell?". She blinked a couple of time before getting up but still wondering why she was dreaming of a man she just met.

She got up and got dressed before walking down the stars. Just like every morning, her mother had made breakfast and he father was about to leave for work. "Good morning sweetie"

"Morning dad" Kelsey said and sat down at the table next to her brother. "Hey Josh"

"Hey, where's lover boy this morning?" Josh said and began to laugh.

"If you are referring to Brian I am not seeing him until tonight thank you very much."

"who else would I be talking about?" Josh asked and her parents looked over at her.

"No one forget it. So mom, what time are we leaving here?"

"You need to be ready by six. Is Brian meeting us there?"

"Yeah he said he had something to do today"

As Kelsey was talking to her mother, James received a call about a robbery in progress on 18th street, "Ok well I have to go but I will see you tonight" James kissed Elizabeth and ran out the door. As Kelsey watched her parents, she wondered if she may have something like that one day but the more she thought about it, the more she thought about her dream. What did it mean?

Sam and Dean were driving down the street still trying to find a away they were going to get into that party. As they were walking, they saw cop cars speeding past them, "What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I say we check it out." Dean stepped on the gas and pulled up to a service station . They jumped out just as they saw people running out of the building. They head guns firing and Dean ran inside to see Kelsey dad being held at gun point. As the robber was yelling, Dean managed to sneak around and tackle the guys from behind just as the gun went off, missing Kelsey dad.

James grabbed out his cuffs and walked over to where Dean had the man pinned to the ground. He cuffed him and escorted him out to his parted before walking over to Dean, "Thank you for what you did in there."

"It was no problem at all. Just glad I got there in time."

"Me too. I tell you I was been doing this job for twenty years and that's the first time something like that ever happened."

"Makes you appreciated life doesn't it." Sam said

"Yeah I guess it does. I have to say when I woke up this morning I wasn't expecting this to happen. Today is my twenty fifth wedding anniversary."

"Congratulations "Dean said and James smiled at him.

"Hey what are you boys doing tonight."

"Nothing much. Maybe get some take out and watch the game."

"Well why don't you boys join us tonight. Full buffet."

"We don't want to impose."

"Please, you saved my life so you are practically family."

"You have no idea." Dean said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, we would love to come."

"Great, tonight at 8 at the Greenbrier Country club."

"Alright well we will see you then." Sam said and James walked off and Dean smiled over at Sam.

"Looks like we are going to a party for the in-laws."

"Yeah but try and remember we have a job to do Dean."

"Yeah I know but this will give me a change to try and get my wife back."

Later that night, Dean and Sam were dressed up and walked into the country club. Everyone there was dressed up and they knew they had to try their best to fit in, "Sam? Dean?" They heard someone say and they turned around to see Kelsey walking over to them with Brian.

"Be nice Dean." Sam said.

"I'm always nice. Kelsey right?"

"Yeah and this is my boyfriend Brian." As mush as Dean didn't want to, he reached out his hand and shook Brian's.

"nice to meet you." Dean said.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"We met your dad today and he invited us."

"Really well you must have made a good impression. Dad doesn't just like anyone."

"Yeah I mean me and her were dating almost a year before he warmed up to me." Brian said as he put his arm around Kelsey. It was all Dean could do to keep it together. He hated to see someone else touching her.

"Well you two seem happy now." Dean said and Kelsey looked at him, just like she did they first time they had met. "Alright well we should let you two get in there but it was nice seeing you again Kelsey."

"You two Dean and you as well Sam. Have fun." she said and she walked with Brian hand in hand into the banquet hall.

"Alright Sammy, show time."

***Sorry it wasn't so long but I have had so much going on but the next one will be longer but please review as always…Thank****


	4. Who Are You?

Throughout the night, Sam scanned the entire building and just as he thought, the EMF was all over the place. He knew they needed to get these people out of here and fast before Roy made his grand entrance to the party.

Dean was standing in the corner with his glass of beer and was still in shocked that he was actually drinking beer from anything other than a can or bottle. He saw Kelsey sitting at a table with her family laughing as she sat next to Brian. She looked more beautiful than ever. It was still weird seeing her like this and he was glad to have the chance but he just wanted her to be with him back in their time where he was the one making her laugh and holding her.

Sam walked into the banquet hall and over to Dean who was staring at Kelsey and still in the same spot he was when Sam left him, "Dude….. what are you doing?"

"Working" Dean said and took another sip, "What does it look like I am doing?"

"It looks like you are drooling over your wife or well future wife."

Dean turned to him and founded, "I am making sure nothing happens to her. What's so wrong with that?"

Sam smiled as he shook his head, "Nothing it's just that…"

"What?"

"Its like you're a goofy teenager drooling over the prom queen." He said and began to laugh and Dean wasn't amused.

"Please I look awesome. Every chick in here is checking out my ass."

"All but one." Sam corrected with a smile across his face, "I she has other things on her mind other than your ass."

"Ha Ha Sam I am so glad you think this is freakin funny."

"Sorry but dude we really need….Dean do you fell that?" Sam asked as he felt the room get colder, "Dean we have to…."

Sam didn't even finish his sentence before Dean interrupted him, "No way!" Dean said and pointed over to Kelsey's table and saw Brian drop to one knee, "This is just great!" Dean said and looked around the room and spotted a fire alarm, "Jackpot." He said and walked across the room.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked in his a whisper.

"Saving my future."

Kelsey looked down at Brian and her heart began to beat faster, "What are you doing?" she asked and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at them including Dean.

"I love you Kelsey Foster and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, "Kelsey looked over and saw Dean standing next to a fire alarm as Brian went on and on, "Will you….."

Dean's eyes locked with her and he knew he had to do something now. He reached over and pulled the alarm, "Fire!" he yelled just as the sprinklers turned on from the ceiling.

Brian jumped up along with everyone else, "Everybody stay calm!" Kelsey's father yelled as they all ran out of the building.

Kelsey was almost to the door when she realized she had forgotten her purse, "Crap" she said and ran back inside. Dean and Sam were about to walk out the back door when Dean turned and saw Kelsey running back into hall.

"Damn it" he said and ran back inside.

"Dean where are you going?"

"Kelsey is in there. I have to get her!" Sam closed the door and followed his brother inside.

Dean and Sam ran into the room and saw Kelsey running toward the far side back to her table, "Kelsey what are you doing?" Dean yelled to her causing her to turn around.

"I just forgot my purse."

"Are you serious?" he yelled at her.

"Chill out I got it." She grabbed it from the table and started to walk toward Dean when a Roy appeared in front of her, "Oh my God" she said as she froze.

Dean saw the spirit in front of Kelsey and began to panic. He ran over to the nearest table and grabbed a salt shaker and ran over to where the Roy now had Kelsey by the neck and he saw her eyes close, "Hey!" he called and the spirit looked at him and dropped Kelsey to the ground.

Dean opened the shaker and tossed the salt into the Roy's face and he vanished.

Kelsey was still lying on the floor when Dean ran over to her and picked her up bridal style, "You know last time I did this you were pregnant with twin. You were a lot heavier then. Oh God I hope you can't hear me right now." he said and carried her outside to her family.

Once outside Dean handed Kelsey over to her father, "What happened?" he asked

"She…slipped and hit her head but I think she will be fine." Dean said and smiled at him.

"I guess saving people is your thing isn't it?"

"I guess so" Dean said and looked at her one more time before walking over to Sam, "Lets get out of here and finds this son of a bitch."

* * *

When Kelsey woke up she was lying in her bed with her parent and Brian standing over her, "Hey sweetie." He mothers said as she rubbed her check.

"Wh…where did the man go?" she asked.

"You mean Dean? He left after he brought you out but he called earlier to check on you."

"No not him the other man."

"Sam?" he father asked.

"No no then man that tried to kill me." She said as she sat up.

"Kelsey you need to take it easy. Nobody tried to kill you. You slipped and fell hitting your head on a table."

"What?" Kelsey asked rubbing her head, "No I didn't."

"Its been a long night and you need to rest baby." Brian said and helped her lay back down, "I will come by and check on you tomorrow." He said and kissed her cheek.

Kelsey thought maybe she did hit her head. She closed her eyes and began to drift off:

_"First question, do you like M&M's or skittles? She asked the man in front of her._

_"What? What kind or questions is that?" _

_"I don't know. Everybody has a favorite so what's yours?" _

_"You're serious?" _

_"Yeah, just answer the question" she watched as he ran his hand through his short hair and look at her like sheI had gone and lost my mind. _

_"M&M's, I really don't like skittles" _

_"What! Are you crazy? Skittles are awesome Dean" _

_"Whatever, peanut m&m's are like a necessity" _

_"I think not" _

Kelsey sat up in her bed and looked around, "Dean" she jumped out of her bed and got dressed. She wanted some answers and she knew just who to go talk to about what was on her mind.

* * *

Later that night, Sam was trying to find anything that could be keeping the spirit of Roy Linton at the country club. So far they couldn't find anything but the fact that he had no family and was cremated, "Dean I am lost on this one man." Dean was just laying on the bed looking at the ceiling, "Dean are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah." Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"Kelsey is fine Dean. Stop worrying."

"I can help it."

"Lets just find what's keeping Roy here so we can get you guys back on track and we can get home. In case you forgot, my wife is pregnant."

"Yeah Yeah...Well there has to be something. You said he was a janitor right?"

"He was, but that doesn't mean anything I mean what could he be attached to…his mop?"

"Hell I don't know. You are the geek of the family."

"Thank for that Dean." Sam said just as there was a knock at the door.

Dean got up off the bed and walked over to the door, "Who is it?"

"Kelsey Foster" Dean looked over at Sam and opened the door, "We need to talk." She said and Dean was just glad she was ok.

"What do you want to talk about? Is everything ok?" Dean asked.

"First let me ask you something…Do you like Skittles or M&M's?" Dean looked into her eye and smiled.

"M&M's, I don't really like skittles."

Kelsey just stared at him and she had a funny feeling come over her, "Ok so here is my next questions….who are you guys?"

**** What will Dean tell her? She may be catching on soon. Please review :)****


	5. Elmer, The Fireman, and The Poet

Dean stood in the doorway as he looked at the expression on Kelsey's face. It was the '_don't lie to me or I will kick your ass' _face she had every time she would ask him something. Dean had never lied to her since they had met and he didn't really want to start now, "Do you want to come inside Kelsey?" he asked and she nodded to him.

Kelsey walked into the room and saw Sam sitting at the table looking a little uneasy, "So this is a little awkward." She said as Dean closed the door. Kelsey turned around and looked at him, "Listen I am still not sure why I am here but…..but I just can't shake this feeling like…"

"Like what?" Dean asked her as he moved in closer. Kelsey looked into his familiar eye only for a second before she turned away toward Sam.

"Like something else went on at the club earlier and….and like I have seen you before." She said and walked over to the bed and sat down, "I feel like I am going crazy here."

"You're not going crazy Kelsey." Dean said and sat down next to her. Kelsey moved her hand into her lap and inched away from him.

Dean looked up at Sam, wondering what they should do next. Sam slightly shrugged his shoulders because neither of them expected her to catch on so fast, "Kelsey nothing happened at the club. Someone pulled the fire alarm and you fell on some water and hit your head." Sam said.

Kelsey raised her eyebrow at him, "Do I look stupid to you?" she asked and Sam moved nervously in his seat, "I mean I can tell you are lying so cut the act."

Sam looked at Dean and he just put his hands up like he was out of this conversation, "Uh….no….no I don't think you look stupid. Wh…why would you say that?"

"Well for one you are stuttering there Elmer and I can just tell." Kelsey said and turned to Dean, "You are awfully quiet. Why don't you try telling me the truth." She said and crossed her arms.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and thought _i't not cool to be afraid of your wife'_, "The truth?"

"Yeah that's what I said. I know you guys are lying to me so cut the shit and tell me who the hell you are." She said raising her voice.

Dean looked over at Sam only to see him shaking his head no but when Dean looked back at Kelsey he broke, "It was a ghost in the club. That's our job."

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"What I can't help it."

Kelsey stood up and walked over to the window and watched the rain hit the glass, "You're crazy do you realize that."

"It's been said."

She turned around with her arms crossed, "So why do I believe you? I mean Ghost?"

Dean cleared his throat and got up, "There's more."

"Dean don't." Sam said and got up.

Just as Sam was about to stop Dean from confessing every thing to Kelsey and possibly ruining everything, Kelsey froze, "What the hell?" Dean said.

"You mustn't tell her Dean." A voice came from behind her and the saw Castiel standing behind them, "It would ruin everything."

"What the hell am I suppose to tell her?"

"You cannot tell her that she is your wife. It could possible mess up the future."

"Great so I have to lie to her?"

"No just don't tell her she is your wife."

"Wow thank for that Cas." Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey Cas how is Kate?" Sam asked wonderin ghow she was dealing with him being gone.

"Bossy" he said, "but she is in good hands. Her child is healthy."

"Tell her I love her."

Cas just nodded to Sam and he was gone. Dean turned back just as Kelsey unfroze, "Well Dean I am waiting."

Dean took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful eyes. If she ever found out he didn't tell the whole truth she would kill him but them again when he did get home she would kill him either way, "Ok so this is the story, we are hunters and…."

"Yeah I got that." She said.

"Just let me finish for once," Dean said and stopped, "I mean once...tonight. So anyways we were just passing through town on our why to get my wife back when we heard about the haunting."

Kelsey face just dropped at the word my wife. Dean was married, "You have a wife?" she asked and wasn't sure why she felt betrayed. She didn't even know this man and she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah we uh…had a fight and I have to win her back somehow."

"Oh…ok then but why am I, "Kelsey stopped herself. She couldn't tell Dean she was having dreams about him, "Never mind. I should go. Thanks for saving my life." She said and turned to the door.

"Kelsey wait." Dean said causing her to turn around, "Since you are here maybe you could help me out."

Kelsey smiled at him and sighed, "I guess it's the least I can do. After all you did save my life. Ok but I will help you with your wife issue if….."

"If what?" Dean asked.

"Take me with you when you go after the ghost."

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head, "No"

"Yes" Kelsey said back.

"No"

"Yes and don't make me yell. You want you're wife back don't you? Speaking of which, what did you do?

"What makes you think I did something?" he asked and Kelsey glared at him. _'Damn nothing gets by her' _"We had a fight and she left."

"What was the fight about? Did you cheat on her? Becasue if you did I am not helping."

"What? Nio I would never." Dean tried so hard to think of something that him and Kelsey fought about, "I forgot our anniversary." He said and looked back at Sam.

"And she left you?"

"Yeah it wasn't the first time but I remember now so it's ok."

"Apparently not but ok I will teach you how not to be an insensitive dick but I want in on the job, case or whatever you call."

"Look Kelsey it can get dangerous."

"You can protect me cant you?" She asked and winked at him, _I just flirted with a married man. I am going to hell for this_, "I mean you guys seem to know what you are doing."

"Fine but you have to listen to us." Dean said, "I mean if we tell you to drop and roll you drop and roll."

"So the ghost might set me on fire?" she asked and Dean looked at her, "Ok fine but you have to listen to me. If I tell you to write a poem, you write a poem" Kelsey said and stuck out her hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Dean grabbed her hand and it still fit his perfectly, "Deal." The two smiled at each other as Sam shook his head. This should be interesting.

**** A little short and I am sorry but I just wanted to update for you guys. Also I put a pole on my page to see what story you want me to work more on. So go vote and review : )****


	6. Kelsey can handle more than a flashlight

Dean, Sam, and Kelsey all loaded into the car and started back toward the Country Club to see if there might be anything keeping the spirit of Roy Linton tied to the building. Kelsey pulled a book from her bag as she was sitting in the back seat. Dean glanced back at her and smiled to himself. He had never seen this side of her before. From the time they met it was _'hey I am Dean we need to get married before the world ends' _Maybe that's what he always felt bad about. He never had the chance just too really get to know her. Sure they had been married for a few years but the kids have always been their top concern.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking in the rearview mirror.

Kelsey never looked up. She just kept on reading,"Shhhh" was all she did.

Dean looked over at Sam, "Did she just shush me?"

"Yes I did. I am trying to read and it's hard when you keep asking questions and making noise." She smiled up at him for only a second before going back to her book, "But just so you know I am readying a little history on the club and Roy."

"Found anything interesting yet?" He asked.

Kelsey sighed again and looked up at Dean, "Nope but if I do you will be the first to know."

Dean looked over at Sam who was smiling as he looked down at his research papers, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing it's just you think you would have learned a few things over the years." Sam whispered.

"Shut up." Dean said and continued to drive down the road.

* * *

When they got to the front of her club, Kelsey used her member's key to get inside the gate. It was after hours so it was going to be hard to get inside, or so she thought. She told them to park in the back so if security drove by they would notice the car.

They got out of the car and Dean popped the truck to get out everything they may need. When Kelsey walked around to join the two hunters, her eyes widened at all the wepons they had, "You alright?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah but my god that's a lot of guns. You take your job very seriously don't you?"

"Well we have to be prepared for anything." He said giving her a smile and handed her the flashlight, "Stay close." He said.

Kelsey stood there for a second as Dean and Sam headed toward the building, "Whoa whoa...hold up." She said causing them to turn around, "A flashlight? You guys get cool guns and you hand me a freakin flashlight. No sir I don't think so."

"I am not about to hand you a gun sweetheart. I don't ever know if you know how to use one. You could get hurt."

"Ok first stop calling me sweetheart because it sounds like sweettart and I am not a piece of candy and second I think I can handle a riffle filled with salt rounds thank you very much. I have been hunting with my dad since I was 12 but then again we hunted deer but you get my point."

Sam looked at Dean and once again smiled, "You do know you will never win this one don't you?"

"Do you ever just shut up?" Dean said and looked back over to Kelsey, "Alright fine." He walked back over to the trunk and pulled out another gun and handed it to her, "there are you satisfied?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kelsey gave him a smile and walked away from the car. All she was thinking as she walked away was why she continued to say stuff like that to him. He was married and she had a boyfriend she loved. What was wrong with her?

Dean watched her walk away and admired how she looked in those jeans. Even in the present you had such a great ass after having three kids, "Dean are you coming?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." He said and the three walked up to the building.

They went to the side of the building and over to a window. Sam took out his knife and unlocked the window. When it was open, he pushed it up and jumped inside, "Alright Kelsey you're up." Dean said.

Kelsey just turned around and looked at him, "How the hell am I supposed to get up there? If you didn't notice I am not 6 foot like some of you."

"Start climbing princess." He said and she shoved to gun to him, "Grab Sam's hands."

She did what he told her and all of a sudden she felt his hands on her ass but she wasn't complaining.

Once inside, they walked around and everything was dark, "So what now Rambo?" Kelsey said to Dean.

"Really? You are calling me Rambo?"

"What it just popped in my head." She said shrugging her shoulder.

"Well why don't you tell us what you read in that book of yours. There has to be something."

"Are you mocking me Dean?"

"What? No I was just asking."

"Well I don't like your tone." Kelsey said as she walked infront of him and behind Sam.

"You two stop it. You are bickering like an old married couple." Sam said to them.

"The only thind I read was that the place was haunted but that has always just been a story. I mean I have been coming here for years and I have never seen anything."

"That's because this just happened to be the anniversary of the guys death so we need to get this done tonight." Dean said and walked up to a door. When he opened it there was a set of stair, "What's up there?"

"Nothing just storage I think."

"Something tells me that's where we need to start looking."

"Great I was hoping that we would have to go into the creepiest place." Kelsey said sarcastically as she watched Sam and Dean headed up the steps, "Wait a minute." She said and turned around. She knew exactly what they should be looking for and it wasn't in the attic, "I'll be back!" she yelled to them and closed the door.

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean yelled and ran down the steps. He tried to open the door but it was stuck, "Damn it! I can't get out. Kelsey, get back here!" he yelled through the door, "Sam we have to get out of here!"

"I think it's to late Dean." Sam said and he saw his breath as it became colder in the room.

Kelsey ran through the banquet room and over to the wall, "Where is it?" She said running her hand along the wall. She remembered reading that after Roy was murdered they repainted the room and covered up a small wall opening in the repairs. She started knocking along the wall and when she heard a hollow sound she knew she had found it, "Bingo" she said and looked around the room. When she heard a loud crash come from the attic she knew she had to hurry.

Sam fired his gun at causing Roy to vanish, "Sam we have to get out of here." Dean said getting off the ground.

"I don't think he wants us to leave quite yet."

"Sam I have to get to Kelsey before….Sam look out!" Dean said and Sam turned around and was knocked into the wall, "You are really starting to piss me off!" Dean yelled to the ghost.

Kelsey picked up a tall candle holder that had been there from her parents party and hit it against the wall until she broke through. She climbed through the small opening with her gun and flashlight in hand.

When she made it to the back, she saw a small box, "Hello beautiful" she said and grabbed a lighter from her pocket.

Roy had Dean by the neck and against the wall when he suddenly let him go, "Where did he go?" Sam asked.

"Kelsey." Dean said and jumped up and ran to the door. Him and Sam both began to kick it, trying hard to get it open, "Kelsey!" Dean yelled.

Kelsey was still in the wall, trying to light the lighter but it wasn't working, "Thank you Dean for giving the broken one." She said and felt something grab her leg and she began to scream, holding onto a small pipe that was sticking from the wall, "Dean!" she yelled and tried to reach from the box.

Dean heard her yell for him and with one more kick the door was open. He and Sam ran thought the building and saw Kelsey's legs coming from the wall and Roy holding them. They both fired the guns and heard Kelsey scream again, "You shot me!" she said and crawled back to the box.

When she opened it she was pictures, along with a doll. Finally she was able to get her lighter working and she closed the box. She once again heard Sam and Dean being tossed around the room, "Rest in peace." She said and lit the box on fire and climbed out just in time to see the ghost of burst into flames and vanish.

Kelsey hopped over and grabbed the fire extinguisher and pointed it into the hole and put out the fire. She slid down the wall and looked at her leg, "Thats going to leave a mark."

Dean got up from the ground and ran over to her. He got down beside her and grabbed her face, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah its just one of you goobs shot me."

"What the hell where you thinking? You could have…." Dean stopped and looked at her face that was covered in dirt, "Just next time listen to me."

"So are you saying there will be a next time?"

"Well you did come in handy I guess." Dean said and helped her up and she winced, "Come on. We need to take a look at that." He picked her up bridal style and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Another strange feeling came over her and she smiled at him, "so what do we do now?"

"You mean there is something else you want to do?"

"Yeah I mean we just won or whatever you call it so what do we do now?"

"Well…..we go to a bar."

"Sounds like fun." Kelsey said and Dean carried her to the car. Kelsey watched him and bit slightly on her lip. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He was gorgeous. Who ever he was married to was on lucky morning to have a piece of him anytime she wanted. Unfortunately now it was her turn to help Dean make up with his wife and now Kelsey wasn't so sure she wanted to help out with that.

**A/N So this was the they story that got the second most votes this week but I will keep the pole open until Monday and then I will work on the top three for the next few weeks so if you haven't voted go do that. Also I hope you liked this chapter and please review and let me know. What kind of fun will they have at the bar? I think Kelsey might not like the fact Dean is married lol. Anyways review and keep me motivate. Thanks you guys: )**


	7. Dont say I never gave you anything

After leaving the country club, they drove back to the motel to drop off Sam, Are you sure you don't want to come with us Sam? It will be fun." Kelsey said.

"No I'm good. You two have fun."

"Yeah Sam tend to get a little cranky when he doesn't get his beauty sleep. His hair just won't do right." Dean said.

"Yeah alright…jerk."

"Bitch"

Dean rolled the window up and Kelsey looked at him, "Did you just call your brother a bitch?"

"Yeah it's just a brother thing. So where are we going?"

"How about Crazy Pete's?"

"Just tell me how to get there and we will get crazy with some Pete." Dean said and began to laugh but Kelsey just stared at him. Dean cleared his throat and backed out of the parking lot.

When they got to the bar, they sat at a small table in the middle and ordered a pitcher of beer, "So Dean, I have to ask, how did you and Sam get into this kind of stuff anyways? I mean I have been to college and I have never heard of demon, ghost hunting 101."

"That is a long story but short version is my mother was killed when Sam was a baby and my dad spent the rest of his life looking for the thing that killed her. End of story."

"That must have been awful."

"Yeah it was but let's not talk about me. What are you going to school to be?"

"I want to be a doctor. I guess I just really like helping people so maybe that's why I find what you guys do very interesting."

"I can see you being the type of person that wants to help people."

Kelsey took a sip of her beer and licked her lips as she sat it back on the table, "Alright Dean well you held up your end of the bargain so I guess I should hold up mine."

"What's bargain is that?" he asked.

"Uh, to help with your wife."

"Oh yeah so I guess tell me what I should do."

"Well it's easy really. Just treat her they way she wants to be treated."

"So if you haven't noticed, I'm a guy so why don't you give me an example. You know, just so I can see what I should do." Dean was really curious as to what she had to say.

"Well when I get married, if I ever do, I would want my husband to be someone who can make me laugh when I am having a bad day. Someone who will help me around the house and even on his busiest day he will always take the time to tell me I look beautiful, even if I don't and he will tell me he loves me then at night when our four kids are in bed he will hold me in his strong arms as we mad love, no matter how tired we are."

Dean watched as she stared off talking about the perfect guy. He felt bad because most of those were things he hasn't done in a long time.

Kelsey sighed and looked over at Dean and began to blush, "Oh my god I cant believe I just said all that."

"It's fine. Sounds like a great guy."

"It's just a fantasy."

"So you don't want four kids? I always thought three was enough. Not that I would know or anything." Dean said sipping on his beer.

"No I do want four. I want two boys and two girls. Who knows, maybe I will get lucky and just have twins." She laughed and Dean about chocked on his beer, "Are you ok?"

"Fine. So what about Brian? Does he know of your plans for a big family?" he asked. Dean didn't really care because he knew he wasn't going to let her end up with that guy.

"I told him but he want to have only two but I don't care."

"So what you are saying is no matter who you marry, you are having four kids?"

"Yep"

"Don't you think the guy has a say in this?" Dean asked. He wasn't sure if she still felt this was in the present but he felt like it was need to know information. After all they just had little Sam four months ago.

"No I don't. I will tie his ass down if I have to."

"Sounds kinky." Dean said and winked at her causing her to blush a little.

"So what about you Dean? How many kids to you want?"

"Four" he said and smiled at her. Her heart began to pound as their eyes locked, "What some more beer?" her asked.

"Yes….please."

Dean picked up the pitcher and poured some into her glass, "Don't say I never gave you anything." He said and Kelsey looked at him before something came over her:

_"Hey Kelsey wait" Dean yelled and I stopped. "Come here" I walked over to him and saw some guys unloading some large boxes. _

_"What's up?" _

_"You are about to have your first job." _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"We cleaned out a drug store/pharmacy and all those boxes are filled with medicine and stuff like that" _

_"So what do you want me to do?" _

_"Figure out what they are and what they do" _

_"That could take awhile" _

_"You got somewhere you got to be?" _

_"Well, no" _

_"Good. I guess you better get to it. Oh and I got you something" _

_"What more could I asked for" I said sarcastically and he tossed me a pack of skittles. _

_"Don't say I never gave you anything" he half smiled and walked off. _

"Kelsey, are you ok?" Dean asked, "You see a little lost."

Kelsey looked at him and stood up, "I think I just need to go to the bathroom." She said and walked toward the back but Dean followed her.

He saw her walk into the women room and he knocked on the door, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Dean." Kelsey said as she looked at herself in the mirror. What was going on with her? All of a sudden she saw Dean standing behind her, "Dean what are you…."

Dean shoved Kelsey up against the counter in the bathroom kissing her. He lifted her up onto it and she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. His hands cupped her face then ran into her hair. He missed the way he was able to run his fingers through her soft hair.

The kiss became even more heated as their hands found each others bare skin under their clothing. His kissed her neck as his hands ran up her flat stomach and cupped her breast. "Oh God," she moaned biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes. Dean smiled against her skin loving how he was still able to get that reaction from her. Why he hadn't done it recently in the present was beyond him.

Reality hit her though when she realized what she was doing. "Oh my God," she said her hands on his shoulders.

Dean ran his thumbs over her clothed covered nipples and bit her earlobe, "You like that?"

"Dean, yes," she let out a deep breath closing her eyes again then shot them open, "no...no, no." She pushed him lightly away. "We can't do this."

"What? Why not?"

She jumped off the counter fixing her shirt. "You're married and I have a boyfriend. This just isn't right. Oh my God I'm the other woman. How could I do this?" She went to walk back out of the bathroom when Dean grabbed her arm lightly.

"Wait, Kels, it's not like that. I'm not married."

She looked at him confused. "You're not? Then why did you say you were?"

"I, ugh, I am married, technically."

"Technically? What does that mean? You either are or you're not?"

"I am but it's complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it for me!" she half yelled.

"I wish I could but I cant right now."

Kelsey leaned her back against the wall and pushed her hair behind her ears, "I think you should just take me home."

Dean looked at her and wanted to hold her in his arm. He wanted to go home to her. He was done with all the game. He knew he wanted her and only her. She and his kids were all he needed and he just wanted to get back home and show them how much he loved them, "Ok I will take you home." He said and they walked out of the bathroom.

After the awkward drive to Kelsey's house, Dean dropped her off and went back to the motel. He walked into the room and slammed the door causing Sam to jump, "Cas!" Dean yelled.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked

"I'm done. Cas!"

"I am right here Dean."

Dean turned to see Cas standing behind him, "I want to go home right now!"

"Dean there is a problem."

"What the hell are you talking about? What problem?"

"Kelsey is gone. Something happened and she is now here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something has changed and he is now in her body."

Dean hit his fist against the wall, "Damn it Cas! Now what?"

"Keep doing what you are doing and time should catch up with itself if it is meant to be."

"Screw you Cas." Dean said and walked away, "I am sorry about this Dean and Sam you need to come home."

"Why what's wrong."

"Kate is in labor and well she is frightening."

Sam jumped off the bed and walked over to him brother, "Dean I'm sorry but…."

"Yeah I know, go home to Kate and tell the kids I love them."

"I will and Dean you can do this. I will see you soon."

And like that Sam and Cas were gone, Kelsey was stuck in a 23 year old body and he was more confused than ever. He had to do something and things were about to get even crazier.

**A/N: Thank all you guys for reviewing the last chapter. It really made my day you have no idea. I am once again motivated on this story. Please review again. It keeps the chapters coming. Thanks you guys :) also thank you so much to deanwinchester guardian angel for writing a part for me : )**


	8. Deja Vu Of You, Not Sex Dreams

**Present Day- Dean and Kelsey House- 20 minuet earlier**

Kelsey's body was lying on the couch as Castiel sat in the chair across the room, watching her,"Cas are you in here?" Kate called as she walked into the house.

"I am." He said and looked up as Kate walked into the living room, "Is everything alright with the children?"

"Yeah I just came over to see if there was any new on what's going on with the guys."

"Nothing new"

"Well they have been gone almost four hours so how many days it that in their time?"

"Three days."

Kate waddled over and sat down on the love seat, "So how much longer is this little test going to take?" she asked and grabbed her stomach and winced a little.

"I am not sure. A day or so in our time maybe."

Kate leaned up from the seat and held onto her stomach, "Well….well I think you need to go and get Sam now." She said calmly to him.

Before Castiel could say anything, he looked over and saw Kelsey jerking, "Something is wrong."

"You're telling me." Kate moaned out. She didn't notice what was going on with Kelsey because of the pain she was in.

By the time Castiel got over to Kelsey to try and wake her up, she was gone, "Oh no this isn't good."

Kate looked up and saw that her friend was no longer on the couch, "Where the hell did she go Cas!" she yelled.

"I am not sure but I think something has changed and she is now in 2008 with Dean and Sam."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kate yelled and got up and looked over at him, "Fix it Cas! Fix it right now!"

"I am not sure I can. These things just have to play themselves out."

"Well either way you need to start flapping those angel wings of yours and get Sam back here and tell Dean what's going on and I mean now." Kate was leaning against the door and breathing heavily.

Cas looked over at her and could clearly see something was wrong, "Katherine are you alright?"

"Does It look like I am alright! No Cas I am not. I think I am going into labor."

"Should I get someone." He asked her and she looked up at gave him a death glare.

"Yes! Sam!"

"Can this wait a few hours?" he asked her.

Kate laughed through the pain and walked over to him. She smiled only for a second before grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him down to her face, "Listen to me because I am only going to say this once, you get back there and bring back my husband or I swear I will rip off your arms and beat the shit out of you with them. Got it?" she seethed out.

"Got it. I'll go get him."

**2008**

Dean sat in the motel room alone trying to think of what he could do to fix things. He didn't ask for this but when you are friends with an angel, leave it to them to try and fix thing. He knew Cas had good intention but at least he didn't tell him the impala need work. Cas might have replaced it with a freakin mini van.

He knew he had to get closer to her and maybe he could just tell her what's going on. Sure it was crazy but maybe it could spark a memory. That was it, Dean had to make her remember everything. He had a feeling some thing's were coming back to her but it wasn't enough. He had to step it up a little. Dean grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Kelsey sat in her room on the edge of the bed. What did dean mean by him being married was complicated? Did he lie to her about being married or about being single? She was sure whether to be mad or not. She had a strange feeling every time she was around him and she wasn't sure what it meant. She was drawn to him for some unknown reason and she had to know what that reason was. Maybe it was just a simple attraction.

She fell back onto the bed and covered her face with her pillow, "why me?"

"Kelsey are you in there?" He mom asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah come in." Kelsey said and sat up on the bed as he mother closed the door.

"So where did you get off to last night?"

"I couldn't sleep so I just uh went for a walk."

He mother walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, "Are you feeling ok? How is your head this today?"

"I'm fine mom. It was just a crazy night I guess."

Elizabeth looked her daughter over and noticed the bruise on her leg, "Good heaven Kelsey what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at you leg honey. What did you do last night?"

Kelsey knew she couldn't tell her the truth, "Oh that I uh...I am not sure. I must have fallen on something when the fire alarm went off."

"Do you want me to get some ice?"

"No its ok."

"Well alright but you need to get changed."

"Why?"

"A friend of your fathers stopped by and will be joining us for lunch."

"What friend?"

"Dean. The one who carried you out."

Kelsey felt her heart flutter a little at the sound of his name, "Dean is coming here?"

"He is already here sweetie so hurry up. I think you owe him a thank you." Her mother said and walked out of the room _'I almost gave him one last night'_ Kelsey thought to herself.

After showering and getting dressed in a fitted tank top and a pair of jeans, Kelsey walked into the living room to see Dean sitting on the couch next to her mother, "Well there you are." He father said, "I think you remember Dean don't you honey?"

Kelsey smiled at Dean, "how could I forget and thanks you for you know….saving me last night."

"My pleasure."

The two just looked at each other. While Kelsey was trying to figure out what she felt like she knew him, Dean was admiring just how beautiful she was and how he couldn't wait to have her back in his arms again. "Ok so lunch is ready so how about we go eat?" her mother said and they all walked into the dinning room.

Dean sat down across from Kelsey and she did everything she could to avoid eye contact with him. She was feeling a little embarrassed about what had happened at the bar last night between them, "So Dean, was your brother unable to join us today?"

"He would have loved to come but uh he had to take the first…flight out because his wife Kate went into labor."

"Sam is married too?" Kesley said rather loudly, causing everyone to look at her including Dean, "Sorry….Sam is married?"

"Yeah and his wife is having a baby girl."

"Oh you must be so happy to be an uncle Dean." Elizabeth said.

"Sam has a son and this is their second child but I like the job."

"Baby's can be very exciting for a family and …." As Kelsey mother continued to go one about how great baby were, Kelsey stared at Dean and she began to feel lightheaded.

"May I be excused for a moment." She asked and jumped up and ran into her bed room. Once in there, she dropped to her knees:

_"Alright Kelsey, give me one big push." May Beth said and Kelsey pushed as they counted to ten. "Ok deep breath and give me one more and baby number one should be out."_

_"See Kelsey, Dean one is almost…. "_

_"Would you just shut up! His name is not Dean number one!" Kelsey yelled and pushed with everything she had._

_"It's a Girl" Mary Beth said and handed her to Cas who was holding a small blanket._

_"A what?" Dean asked with surprise._

_"Ok Dean you can pass out later we still got one more to go." Mary Beth said and Kelsey pushed again and after a few more pushes, the last baby was born. "It's a Boy" Mary Beth said and cleaned him up. Kelsey just laid back and took a deep breath._

_"You did it baby." Dean said and kissed her._

_"How are they doing?"_

_"They look perfect Kelsey."_

When Kelsey opened her eyes, she took a deep breath, "What the hell is happening to me?" Was she seeing the future?

After lunch was over, Kelsey helped her mother clear the table and began washing the dishes when she heard someone walk in the room, "So how's it going?"

Kelsey turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway, "Not bad I guess. Leg hurts like hell but it's cool."

"Sorry about that. You should have listened to me."

"Hey I think I saved your ass thank you very much." Kelsey tossed him a towel, "Don't just stand there, help me out." Dean just stood there with the towel in hand staring at her "What's wrong with you? Never washed a dish before?"

"No it's not that. Actually my w….yes I have its just I was having deja vu all of a sudden."

"You know it's funny…I get that all the time. Especially here recently and I am not sure why."

"Oh really?" Dean asked walking over to the sink, "Like wh…what kind of things strike it up?"

"If I told you, you would just think I was crazy or something."

"Try me."

Kelsey turned around to make sure there was no one else in the room, "Ok but please don't laugh or think I am so kind of stalker because I am not but I have had a few dream, visions, whatever about…."

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About you." Kelsey said and Dean felt somewhat relieved. Maybe this was a good sign, "I don't know what but I just keep getting this feeling like I have met you somewhere before but that's impossible." Dean just kept on staring at here as she went on and one out how they couldn't possible know each other, "Are you listening to me Dean?"

"What? Yeah you said you were having dreams about me."

"Don't you find that odd?"

"Were they sex dream? They were weren't they?" Dean said with a cocky grin spread across his face.

"What? No…no. Why would you think that?"

"They were, don't lie but hey it cool. You want to see me naked I get it."

"You are one cocky son of a bitch aren't you?" Kelsey asked but couldn't help but smile. Truth was even though her dreams had been all PG, she had thought about him in that way once or twice.

"Maybe you do know me from somewhere. Maybe you just forgot."

"I serious think I would remember someone like you Dean."

"Is that so?'

"Shut up." Kelsey said as she started drying the dishes.

Dean watched her for a minute and new that if there was ever a time to make his move, this was it, "So uh, do you think maybe you would want to go out sometime? I mean just to see if anything jogs your memory. It can be a friendly date."

"I don't know about that Dean. I am seeing someone."

Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut, "Yeah I met him last night but it will be just two new friends hanging out. What could it hurt?"

"I think we were just two friends hanging out last night Dean and look what happened and plus I still don't know if you are married or not."

"Ok you got out with me then I will tell you whatever you want to know and maybe you may learn something."

Kelsey looked away from him and down at the plate she had been drying for five minute, "I want to say yes but…."

"But what?"

"But after last night I….I don't trust myself with you."

Dean tried his best not to smile but he knew she was feeling something, "Ok I promise not to touch you. So what do you say?"

Kelsey knew she was going to regret this but she had to find out more about him, "Ok Brian is out of town so I am free so….why not."

"Great. Do you want to meet back at the bar?"

"I will be there at eight."

"I guess I will see you then." Dean sat down the towel next to her. He said goodbye to her parents and walked out the door knowing that tonight maybe the night he gets his life back.

**A/N: Yay a date! What will happen? Will Kelsey get more memories or will Dean try and tell her everything? Review please!**


	9. May or May Not Be A Date

It was getting close to seven and Kelsey was still in her bedroom trying to find something to wear to the bar to meet Dean. "What am I doing?" she said to herself as she sat down on the bed, tossing her skirt to the side, "I shouldn't be doing this. He's married and I am with Brian." Kelsey put her face in her hands and let out a moan, "What is wrong with me?"

"Kelsey is everything alright?" Kelsey looked up and saw her mom standing at her door.

"Yeah I was just trying to find something to wear."

"On your date with Dean?" he mom asked and closed the door.

"Mom it's not a date. We are simply two friends going out for a drink and that's all." She said and looked over at the pile of clothes and then back at her mother, "Why do you think this is a date?"

He mother shook her head, "A very attractive guy asked you out, yeah I would say it's a date. I mean it's not like you two are old friends or something."

"Perfect," she said and sighed, "Mom I don't think I should go?"

"Why not? He seems like a nice guy." He mother said, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"He is but I am with Brian and he…well he is..."

"He is what?"

"I wish I knew." She said still unsure what exactly Deans status was.

"Kelsey listen to me, you are a young woman and Brian is a great guy but you two aren't married and you barley talk to him anymore. You need to get out there and live life a little. In a few months you will be in medical school and far to busy to do anything so I say have fun why you can. Plus there is nothing wrong with you hanging out with another guy."

"I guess you're right. Should I at least tell Brian?" she asked. Part of her was feeling a little guilty but she just couldn't help being attracted to Dean. It was as something was drawing her to him.

"I don't see why he has to know. It's not a date right?" he mother winked at her and got up, "And Kelsey"

"Yeah mom?"

"I would go with the green top. It matches his eyes." With that said, he mother walked out the door leaving her daughter to finish getting dressed. Kelsey smiled to herself as she picked up her green top and grabbed a pair of tight jeans. She had to admit, her mother had taste.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar with his beer watching the large clock on wall. It was almost eight and he was getting more anxious by the minute. He was hoping tonight would go well. His future depended on it.

Just as he was beginning to worry that she wouldn't show up, he looked over to the door and saw her scanning the room. He had almost forgotten how sexy she actually was. He had gotten use to her wearing nothing but t-shirt and shorts lately. He stood up from the booth and waved to her. Kelsey smiled and headed through the crowd and across the bar to him, "Glad you could make it." He said and sat back down.

"Wouldn't miss it." She said as she sat across from him, "So…how are you?" she asked him and felt a little funny considering it had only been a few hours since she had seen him last.

"I'm good." He said, "You uh, you look nice."

Kelsey felt herself blush a little by his compliment, "thank you Dean. You aren't looking to bad yourself."

"Are you hitting on me?" he asked with a smile.

"What? No. Someone is a little cocky tonight." She said as she motioned for the waitress to bring her a drink.

"I can't help it. Its part of my charm." He winked.

"I can see that." She smiled, "What do you want to talk about Dean?"

"Totally up to you. Does your boyfriend know you are here…..with me?" Dean asked her.

Kelsey felt a little weird him bringing up Brian but this would also we a great window to bring up his wife, "Not exactly. He had a busy day so why bother him."

Dean just nodded and took a sip of his beer, "Does your wife know you're on a date?" she asked.

Dean raised his eyebrow at her, "Is this a date?" he asked he.

"Well I mean….oh you know what I mean. Does she know you are or are not on a date with me?"

"To be honest….yes she does."

"Is that so? You told her 'hey baby got me a date. See ya later'?" Kelsey said in a deep voice.

Dean laughed a little, "I didn't have to tell her, let's just say she knows and leave it at that for now."

"See you are a very secretive person Dean. I can't seem to figure you out and I know people."

"So you think I am mysterious?"

"Very."

"Does it turn you on?" he said as he gave her a cocky grin.

"Dean! You are honest aren't you?"

"Hey I am just asking."

"No you are trying to change the subject on me."

"Ok I'm sorry. What do you want to know?" he knew just what she wanted to know and he had told himself all day he was going to be honest with her but Castiel words kept flashing in his mind about how if she knew everything, the future may change.

"Are you or are you not married?" she made the question shot, simple, and to the point.

"Yes I am but there is more to it."

"I know. You told me it was complicated."

"It is. See me and her weren't together long before we got married so I guess you can say we never really dated. Something's were going on around us and we met, fell in love and got married."

Kelsey's face saddened at his words, "Oh…I see."

"No it's not like that." Dean said with a little frustration in his voice. There was no easy way to explain this to her to keep her around, "A few months ago, things changed between us and well as of a week ago, she had no memory of me or anything."

"So where is she now?"

"Man you ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry I just want to know what going on because I really like you and this is all confusing to me that I may or may not be cheating on my boyfriend and you may or may not be married and its just so…." Before she could finish her sentence, Dean leaned over the table and kissed her. He knew this was the only way to change the subject and move on with the night.

Kelsey was taken by surprise at first but decided to forget everything and enjoy her time with him. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him back.

When Dean finally broke away, he smiled at her and sat back down, "Anymore questions?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No I think…I think we're good here…now. I'm good now."

"Good to hear." He said smiling at way she was acting like a nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah." She said breathless and knew she may regret what was about to come out of her mouth next, "Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Dean said and they got up from the table. He grabbed her hand and headed toward the door.

Once outside, Dean saw a familiar face standing on the outside of the building, "Hey wait her for a second." He told her and walked over to the man, "Cas what the hell are you doing here."

"Dean this can't happen?" he said sternly.

"What are you talking about now?"

"I think you know what I mean. You can not have relations with her tonight."

"Why the hell not? She's my wife."

"I know but it may cause you to tell her everything."

"I haven't said anything yet. You did this to me and now I have got to fix this shit. No if you don't mind, Kelsey is waiting so unless you have some good new for once, stay out of it." Dean said to him and walked back over to Kelsey, "Ready to go."

"As I will ever be." She smiled and they walked over to the car. Dean knew Cas had a point but who said anything about sleeping with her? Maybe they would just go back to the motel and hang out. There was nothing wrong with that. Was there?

**A/N: I meant to have this up last week but I just couldn't get this chapter right. Still not crazy with the out come of it. It's more of a filler chapter but I hope you liked it. What will happen when they are alone? I do finally have an idea on where to go from here now so please review and let me know what you think please. Thanks...also i put a pic of kelseys outfit on my page.**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the pulled up to the motel, Dean jumped out of the car and pulled Kelsey along with him out of the drivers side. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her against the car as the rain began to pour down on top of them. Kelsey pulled away from him and licked her lips, "We better take this inside." She said, breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should." Dean said and looked at her again and couldn't take it. He kissed her again and lifted her up. He walked over to the door and began to dig through his pocket to kind the keys, "Damn it!" he curses as Kelsey held onto him tight and began to kiss his neck, "Dean please hurry up." She said. Dean finally pulled the key out and opened the door.

Once inside, Kelsey pushed the door closed and Dean carried her over to the bed. Kelsey broke away from him, reached her hands between then and ripped open his shirt, "God that was hot." Dean groaned and kissed her again. Kelsey wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer into her.

As Dean was moved from her lips to her neck, he got to thinking of what Cas had said to him. He could possibly ruin everything if this went any further. He knew he needed to stop. Dean pulled back and just smiled down at her, "Dean what's wrong?' she asked him.

"Nothing….its just that, well maybe we should slow down a little." He said and Kelsey just raised her eyebrow, "You know just until we uh, know each other a little better."

"Are you, a guy,…...saying no to sex?" she asked.

"I can't believe it myself but yeah I think I am but just for tonight. Who know, I may change my mind tomorrow." He said as he kissed her again.

"We can only hope." She said and watched him climb off of her. "Well I think you may need a new shirt." Kelsey laughed as she sat up in the bed.

"I would say so but damn that was so hot."

"Yeah I did not know I could do that. I guess I was really, really in the mood." She winked at him causing Dean to whine a little.

"I guess I will grab a new shirt. Why don't you see if there is a movie on or something."

"Ok." She said and watched as Dean grabbed a shirt and walked into the bathroom. Dean closed the door and just stood there. "Man Cas I hate you." He said and thought that Cas better not have been lying or Dean was personally going to kill him.

When Dean walked back out, Kelsey was leaning against the headboard with the remote in hand, "Hey Dean, do you like scary movies?"

"I guess, why?"

"Want to watch Hellraiser?" she asked and he gave her an odd look, "What I haven't seen it since I was a kid."

Dean just shook his head. Considering how they really met, Hellraiser was kind of a weird choice, "Sound like a plan to me." Dean walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. Kelsey scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "You will protect me wont you?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Always," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

As the credits began to roll, Dean looked down and saw that Kelsey was fast asleep on his arm. He couldn't help but smile at her. Just as he was about to move, he heard her mumble something so he stopped, "Dean its Monday." She said

"Ok." He whispered to her. It was a little off because it was not Monday at all.

"Did you take the trash out?" she asked and Dean looked down at her oddly. Was she remembering stuff in her dreams? He decided just to play along with it, "Yeah baby I did."

"Liar" she said and he laughed a little, "Are the kids ok?" That's when Dean knew that deep down she knew just who she was. "Lizzy doesn't like the dark. She needs her nightlight."

"I took care of it Kelsey. They are all fine I promise." Dean said to her and held her tight, "Now go to sleep."

Dean got off the bed and covered her up. He sat there in the chair and just watched her sleep for the longest time. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He felt for the first time since getting here that he wasn't going to lose her. She knew who she was and who they were. He just had to get her dreams to come out so she would remember and they could go home for good.

* * *

The next morning, Kelsey woke up and looked around the room. It was quiet and when she rolled over there was no sign of Dean anywhere, "Dean?" she called out and got out of bed. Maybe he just stepped out she thought so she walked around the bed and opened the bathroom door. Kelsey froze when she saw a very wet and naked Dean stepping out of the shower, "Oh my G…God. I'm uh, I'm so sorry Dean." She said but could stop looking at him.

"It's ok. Maybe I left it unlocked for a reason." He said and winked at her. He found it cute the way she was blushing at the sight of him, "Next time you should just join me."

She just smiled at him for a minute and then she realized he was still naked and she was staring, "I'm just gonna….go…away now." She said as she started back up and ran into the door, "Ouch."

"Are you ok?" Dean asked and walked closer to her and felt as if she may faint.

"I'm fine, I'm good." Kelsey turned away and shut the door behind her. When leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Dean really did have it all she thought about bit her lip remembering what she had just seen. She wanted him and wanted him bad.

After getting dressed, Dean and Kelsey went to a local diner to grab some breakfast before taking her home. They went inside and got a booth near the back and ordered. Kelsey was still a little blush and Dean couldn't help but smile at her, "Ok so Rosie, what are your plans for today?"

"Rosie?"

"Your cheek. I think it's kind of cute."

"Dean stop it." She said and tucked her hair bind her ear and looked at him, "I don't have nothing planned at the moment. It is only seven in the morning." She said. The waitress brought their food and Kelsey began to wonder to herself how much long Dean would actually be around. She didn't want him to leave and for the life of her couldn't figure out why she had the huge connection to him, "So I guess not that your job is done here you got to be moving on soon. I mean the whole saving people gig has to keep you busy."

"Well I am not really done here yet. I am kind of working on something."

"Oh really? Another ghost or something?"

"Not really. Kind of like a personal job I guess you could say."

"How long will that take?"

"I wish I knew." Dean said as he took a sip of his coffee. When he looked up, he saw Cas standing over by the men's room, "Hey will you excuse me for a second."

"Sure" she said and watched Dean walked over to the man from the bar. She was beginning to have a feeling like she knew him from somewhere but now days she wasn't sure what she knew anymore.

"Cas what now?"

"I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what? I swear you never have anything good to say."

"You look well." Cas said to Dean

"Cute now tell me this important…whatever."

"You have 48 hours left until Kelsey will be stuck here. I am sorry Dean."

"Sorry? You're Sorry? Damn it Cas why the hell did you do this to me?"

"It had to be done for both of you. Don't give up Dean you still have time."

"Yeah thanks. First you tell me hey don't have sex with your own wife and now you tell me oh by the way you have 48 hours or poof you life is gone!"

"Hope is not lost yet Dean." Cas pulled out something from his pocket and handed it Dean, "Lizzy told me to give this to you. Don't worry she think you and her mother are on…..vacation."

Dean looked down and saw it was a necklace with a small butterfly on it. It was the one he gave Kelsey when the twins turned one. It had been missing ever since the kids had learned to walk, "She said it will bring you luck on your trip."

Dean just smiled and looked back over at Kelsey. He had to get her home to her children. They needed her, he needed her.

He walked back over to the table and sat down beside her, "I need to ask you something." He said suddenly.

Kelsey jumped a little and turned to him, "Dean you scared me." She said and saw a nervous look on his face, "What is it?"

"Come with me Kelsey." He blurted out.

"Ok but where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. Just away from here."

"Excuse me? You want me to leave town with you."

"Yes I do. Leave with me, tonight."

Kelsey felt like everything was coming at her at once, "Dean I can't just leave with you and beside I didn't think you had to leave yet."

"Just please," he begged and looked at her '_here does nothin'_ "I love you and want to be with you. Please come with me."

Kelsey was in shock. _Did he just say he loved me?_ "Dean you don't even know me. How can you sit there and say you love me? That's crazy." She said and looked away.

Dean grabbed her face and turned her back toward him, "I do know you Kelsey. More than you know."

"Dean…"

"I know you feel something between us. I know you do. I heard you in your sleep last night. Deep down you know you don't belong here."

"Dean everybody has crazy dreams. You just happen to be in mine…a lot." She said and it did seem really odd to her.

"See that should tell you something right there. You just met me but yet you dream about me and kids."

"Dean just stop ok. You are beginning to sound nuts."

"Just…come with me please."

Kelsey looked into his begging eyes and saw something familiar in them but she couldn't leave everyone behind to run off with a man she didn't really know, "Dean I can't go with you. My family is here and I start school in a few months and…and Dean I am still with Brian."

Dean just nodded, "Do you love him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Simple, do you love him?"

Kelsey was surprised that he would ask her something like that. He never seemed to care before, "Dean I am not answering that."

"That's because you know you don't belong with him. I am sure he is a great guy but I mean you can't tell me you see him in your future."

"Dean just stop it ok. I am not going to get into this with you right now. I don't know you and I really don't have to sit here and explain relationship to you." Kelsey pushed him up and climbed out of the booth.

"So that's it? You are saying no?"

"I don't know what I am saying right now Dean. Hell I don't even know what I have been doing the last few days. I mean…..I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry Dean." Kelsey grabbed her bag and walked out the door." Dean felt his heart shatter as he watched her walk away. He looked down at his hand and saw the necklace and maybe if he gave it to her, maybe she would remember sooner rather than later.

He ran out the door and called out her name. She stopped and turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Here take this." He said and handed the necklace to her.

"Dean I can't take this."

"Yes you can. After all it is yours." Dean kissed her on the cheek, "If you change your mind you know where I will be."

Kelsey stood there in the parking lot and watched him walk away. Part of her was screaming to run after him but she couldn't. Her life was here.

**A/N: First, I am so sorry it has taken a long time to post. I was going to start updating again last week but my computer totally shut down on me and I had to replace everything. I mean anything I have ever started writing was gone so I have been having a bitch fit about it for a week now lol. Anyways bigs thanks to Deans Sexy Cuddle Bear for the idea for this chapter And thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you liked and please review.**


	11. In The Love

Kelsey walked the two miles back to her house, crying every step of the way. She didn't know how one minute she could have the perfect life and she knew what she wanted out of life and now she wasn't sure what she wanted. How was it that a man she just met could make her question everything about herself? These were just some of the questions that were racing through her mind.

Dean pulled up to the motel and went inside. He grabbed his clothes and threw them into his bag. He couldn't bare to stay here and watch his wife move on with her life without him. He needed to get out of this town. Just as he was about to leave, Cas showed up, "Where are you going Dean?" he asked in a calm manner.

"I am getting the hell out of here Cas."

"I take it Kelsey didn't respond to you honesty?"

"No Cas she didn't!" he snapped, "As if you didn't know."

"So you are giving up?"

"There is nothing else to do. I tried my best and now she thinks I am some nut job. Call me crazy but I don't see her beating down the door anytime soon!" Dean yelled and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going Dean?"

"Fuck Cas I don't have a clue but I know I can't stay here."

"Dean you have time. Do not give in yet."

"Yeah." Dean said sadly and sat on the bed, "I don't think 24 hours is going to make a difference here. Personally if she wants me then she will find me. She always does." He said before he walked out the door.

* * *

When Kelsey walked into her house, she saw her parents sitting with Brian in the living room, "Hey guys." She said.

"Where have you been sweetie?" he mom asked but she knew.

"I was out with a few friends and just stayed the night at Becca's house. What's going on here?"

Brian smiled at her and got off the couch, "I needed to talk to you honey."

"Ok….about what?" _Oh god he knows._ She thought.

"Kelsey, me and you have been together for a long time and I want you to know that I love you just as much now as I did when we first met. Kelsey Foster will you marry me?" Brian asked as he got on one knee.

"Oh God." Kelsey said and grabbed her stomach. As she looked down at him, she felt her eyes roll back into her head. "Kelsey!" he mom yelled and ran over to her.

_Kelsey walked up the stairs and into the cabin and she was shocked at what she saw._

_"Surprise" Dean said walked over to her. He had been standing next to a small, wooden cradle._

_"Dean how did you get this?"_

_"I made it or well I helped make it" he said and she was crying even more. "What wrong baby I thought you would be happy?"_

_"I am Dean. It is perfect" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you"_

_"Your welcome. Now the baby will have somewhere to sleep when he gets here" Dean said and she walked over and sat on the couch. "Kelsey what's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"_

_"No, everything is fine but I need to tell you something Dean" she said and he walked over and sat next to her._

_"Just tell me"_

_"We aren't having a baby Dean" Kelsey said and she saw the color drain from his face and he jumped up._

_"But you said everything is ok?"_

_"It is just listen. We aren't having a baby, we are having two babies" she said and was waiting for him to run away screaming._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I'm having twins Dean. We are having twins" he didn't say anything. He walked over and kissed her deeply and she felt like she could have died. Kelsey knew now wasn't the time for her to get in the mood. He pulled back and looked at her with his hands on her face._

_"I love you Kelsey Wi…." he started and they stopped._

_"What's wrong Dean?"_

_"I almost called you Kelsey Winchester" he said and she just smiled._

_"It's ok. I am having your babies so you can call me what ever you want"_

_"Marry me Kelsey, right now"_

_"What? Dean something tells me the court house isn't open today?"_

_"I don't care….Cass, Cass can do it. He was an angel after all."_

_"If not Gabriel can. He might do it for us"_

_"Then lets go" he said and kissed her one more time and put his hands and her belly"_

_"Wow Twins. What can I say….when I do something I go all the way."_

_"Dean that sounds so dirty"_

"_Well it was" he said and she smacked his hard, muscular chest __ok Kelsey not now __she told myself._

_"Well I guess we should go talk to Cass or someone" she said and he grabbed her hand and we walked out the door._

When Kelsey opened her eyes, she was lying on her bed with her mother over her with a cold rag, "Kelsey, can you hear me?"

"Mom? What happened?"

"Brian just asked you to marry him and you passed out."

"What? Brian asked me to marry him? Where is Dean?"

"Dean? I thought you would know that."

"Oh God mom!" she said and sat up in the bed, "He's gone. I let him leave."

"Ok slow down. What are you talking about?"

Kelsey opened her hand and saw the butterfly necklace, "Lizzy." She whispered.

"Who is Lizzy?" he mom asked with confusion.

"I…I don't know mom but I have to go." Kelsey said and jumped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" her mom asked as she smiled at her daughter. This was true love and she saw it in her daughter's eyes the first time Kelsey looked at Dean. They were soul mates.

"I don't know but Mom I have to find Dean." Kelsey ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs. When she got down there she saw Brian.

"Hey honey are you feeling better?" he asked and Kelsey's heart broke for him.

"Brian listen, I love you I do but….but I cant marry you. I'm sorry." Kelsey grabbed her jacket off the rack and ran out the door. She only hoped she got to Dean before her left town for good.

When she got to the motel, she ran up to the door and began to pound away, "Dean? Dean it's me open up." She said and pounded harder, "Please be in there."

"Dean is gone." Kelsey turned around and saw the man from the bar and diner, "Who are you?"

"I am a friend of…uh, Dean."

"Great now where is he?"

"He left about an hour ago. Kelsey I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Cas said to her.

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you know me?"

"That's a long story."

"Ok well tell it to me later I have to find Dean." She said and walked around him.

"Wait. Are you going to be with him. You know, are you in the love?"

"Dude what time are you from?" she asked, "Never mind don't answer that. Yes I am 'in the love' with him now do you know where he is or not?"

"No I don't but I think you do." And just like that he was gone and Kelsey was speechless, "Ok so that is the freakiest thing I ever saw." She climbed into her car and sat there. "How am I suppose to know where he is?"

_"So where are we going?" she asked Dean_

_"Just somewhere don't worry about it" he said and they continued walking until they reached a small lake. "It's beautiful Dean" Kelsey said and they sat down on the ground._

_"I come out here sometimes when I need to think"_

_"I would imagine you have a lot on you mind these days"_

_"Yeah and everyday is something else"_

_"I don't know how you deal with it all, being in charge of everyone"_

_"It's just the way I am I guess. I don't think about it I just do it. You know I have never brought anyone out here?"_

_"Then why did you bring me?"_

_"I don't know, there's just something about you." _

"The Lake" Kelsey said and pulled out of the motel. She still wasn't sure where she was going but she knew her heart would get here there.

***So only about 3 chapter to go and I will be done. I am sad about that : ( anyways please review!***


	12. Its never too late

**Rated M**

Dean sat down by the old lake and looked out at the water. This place wasn't the same. Of course that could be because the time was before all hell broke loose. This was once his favorite place to be at when things got bad.

He looked down at his watch and saw he only had 20 minutes left until he lost everything he loved the most in the world. It's bad that he had to go through something like this to realize it. He didn't care anymore about who he once was. What mattered now was that he was a husband and a father. That's all he wanted to be and now he may not ever get that chance again.

Kelsey pulled up to the small camp and got out. It was a beautiful place. Just her standing there at the entrance made a feeling come over her. She knew this place somehow.

She ran through the camp looking for Dean and any sign of a lake. As she looked around her she was beginning to realize that she had been here before. She just didn't know when.

Kelsey got to the end of the camp and looked ahead. She saw Dean sitting on the ground in front of a large lake. She took a deep breath and walked through the woods and over to him. Her heart was racing.

Dean sat there and looked down at his watch and saw he had five minutes left. He felt a tear roll down his face just as he heard someone behind him, "It's me isn't it?" Dean turned around and saw Kelsey standing behind him, "I'm your wife right?" she asked him.

Dean got up and walked over to her, "Yes you are. Now you know why I always said my relationship was complicated."

"But how? I mean I only met you a few weeks ago right?"

"Actually you meet me six years from now."

"Ok how do you know that?"

"It's a really long story and I would love to explain but there is really not a lot of time." Dean said sadly. Kelsey looked down at her hand and opened it up to see the necklace, "We have a daughter don't we?"

"Yes we do. And two boys." Dean said. Kelsey stood there and started to cry, "Then why can't I really remember then Dean. I am a wife and a mother and I don't really remember. I mean I can see us together in my dreams and when I am around you I have all these feeling but something just isn't clicking."

"It's my fault. I did this to us and I am so sorry baby." Dean said and pulled her into him, "I'm sorry."

Kelsey pulled away from him and looked up with tears in her eyes, "How do we fix it?"

Dean didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. He looked at his watch one more time and he had only a minute left and he wasn't going to waste it. He cupped her face with his hand and looked her in the eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too Dean. I know I do." She said before he leaned in slowly and kissed her with everything he had left. This may be the last time he ever had a change to feel her this way. The stood there by the lake and continued to kiss as the clock struck five.

Ding…..Ding….Ding…..Ding…..Ding

Dean sat up quickly and looked around. He was back in his bedroom, "What the hell?" he asked himself and jumped out of bed, "Kelsey!" he yelled out and ran down the stairs, "John, Lizzy, Sam!" He ran into the kitchen but saw no one there. "Damn it!" He ran into the living room again, "Please be here. Kelsey!"

"I'm right here Dean." Kelsey said quietly as she walked into the room. Dean smiled before running over to her and pulling her to him, "Thank God. Please tell me you remember who you are."

"Yes Dean I do and can I add something."

"Anything you want baby."

"I am going to kick your ass. Do you understand that Dean?"

Dean kissed the top if her head and smiled, "Yeah I know. I am so sorry Kelsey. For everything."

She pulled away from him and took his hands, "I am hurt that you ever doubted that I was happy or that we were meant to be together Dean."

"I know."

"I love you. I choose this life Dean. Not because I was told. I wanted you and I love my life."

"Again I am so sorry. I will never doubt you again I promise."

"Good and maybe next time you are having issues just talk to me and not Cas. I would rather not go through this again Dean."

"It won't ever happen again." He said and kissed her.

"But I do have to have to tell you that the only good thing that came out of me being stuck back in time was that I got to see my parent again."

"So you remember everything?"

"Yes I do. I even remember you shooting in the leg with rock salt at the country club." She said and lifted up her pants to show her scar on her ankle.

"I'm sorry about that." Dean said, "So what do we do now?"

"How about we go get our babies?"

"We can do that or…." Dean smiled.

"Or what?" Kelsey asked. Dean continued to smile as he lifted her up bridal style, "I think I have an idea."

"Cocky much? After what you did what makes you think you are getting anything from me for a long time Mr. Winchester?"

"Because you love me Mrs. Winchester and plus I am just adorable."

"Well I have to agree with you there." Kelsey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he carried her up the stairs.

Dean loved her and was going to show it as often as he could from now on. When they got into their bedroom he sat her on the floor and she looked up at as he gently touched her cheek with the backside of his hand. "You've got the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." She just tilted her head towards his hand. Dean leaned in for a kiss and she met him halfway. She felt his soft lips embracing hers. He added a little bit of tongue to hers and she gladly accepted. It had been so long since they had done something like this.

He sucked on her bottom lip while he caressed her cheek slowly. Kelsey moved her hands up his strong arms, rubbing her finger tips up to his neck, to behind his ears and began to massage the back of his head. He slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see her do the same.

Dean smiled and reached around the back of her head and took the clip out of her hair. Her long brown hair came floating down softly as he ran his hands through it. Their lips met again.

Kelsey watched as Dean slowly lifted up her shirt and removed it. Her ample breasts sat contently in her silky bra. He was lost at the sight of her beauty. She then helped him take off his shirt. She ran her fingertips from his shoulders and down his muscular chest to the tops of his pants. Kelsey pushed him to the bed and laid him down on his back; her body pressed firmly against his and gave him another kiss. She began to kiss down his chin, to his neck, down the center of his chest very slowly and kissed down to his stomach. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. Kelsey looked up at Dean and gazed into his eyes as she began to remove his jeans. "God I love you so much." He whispered out.

Kelsey just smiled as she stood at the edge of the bed, eyes still locked on his, as she started taking off her jeans. She slowly and teasingly slid her shorts down to the floor. She kept a smile on her face to hide how nervous she felt inside.

On her way back up she allowed her hands to run up the sides of her legs. She crawled up next to him and Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He began rubbing his hands down her back and over her ass a few times. He slowly brought his hands up to unhook her bra and took it off. He kissed his way down from her cheek to her neck and to her chest. He kissed one breast, then the other. She let out a sigh as he took her nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

While sucking on one breast, he rolled the nipple of the other between his fingertips. "Dean.." she sighed out.

Kelsey's hands roamed over his body as he continued to caress her breasts. He slid his hand down to her stomach and reached her lace panties. He gently placed his hand over her mound, looked up at her and smiled. He could feel her warmth below. Dean wanted her nice and wet, so he continued to rub and massage on the outside of her panties. Still sucking on her nipples, he slowly started to take off her panties. He slid them down her legs and tossed them onto the floor.

Dean kissed the inside of her thighs and moved closer to her wetness. He parted her fold, found her clit, and massaged it with his tongue. Dean then slid his fingers up to her wet opening. Still sucking on her clit, he heard her sigh again when he slipped a finger into her. "Oh God!"

He fingered her slowly, working his finger all the way inside of her. He eased another finger into her causing her to moan again. This time a little louder. Kelsey quivered beneath his touch. Dean replaced his mouth with his thumb and rubbed around her clit. He moved up towards her and kissed each breast gently before moving up to her mouth to kiss her. Dean could tell by the glisten in her eyes that she loved being pleasured. "You're beautiful" he whispered against her lips. He knew in the past he had forgotten to tell her just how beautiful she was to him.

Kelsey smiled at him before pushing him over onto his back. She straddled him and hovered her wet center over his hard shaft. She smiled as she lowered herself onto him. They both let out a small moan of pleasure.

Dean pulled her face down to him and kissed her deeply. His cock filled her completely. He began to moan as she started to grind her hips into him in a circular motion. He placed his hands on her hips, feeling the motion of them. Kelsey put her hands on his chest as she continued grinding onto him. Dean's hands moved to her breasts massaging them softly and played with her nipples, "Dean…Oh God." Kelsey moaned as she moved her hips in a front to back motion. Her thrusts became harder and faster, forcing his hard cock deeper within her. Dean reached for her hands and intertwined their fingers together through this moment of passion. He sat up, she was still thrusting.

He kissed her neck as he rolled them over. He placed his cock at the opening again and slowly entered just a little. He teased her with just the head, sliding it in and out of her. "Dean please, I want you so bad.."

Finally, he slid his cock into her slowly at first and began to pick up the pace. Kelsey was lightly shaking beneath him. They exchanged soft moans as they made passionate love together. He began to thrust deeper inside of her and picking up the speed.

Kelsey couldn't hold back any longer and moaned into his ear. Hearing her moans and listening to her breathing as she came made Dean even harder making his yearning to fill her intensify. He leaned down still thrusting into her and kissed her lips. He felt the familiar warmth travel up his shaft as he came inside of her.

Both of them slowed their thrusts as they quivered, their climaxes subsiding. Exhausted and content they lay close together, holding each other in a tight embrace as they fought to regain their breath. "I really missed that." Kelsey said as she laid her head on his chest.

"So did I." Dean said and kissed her on the forehead. He was never going to let one day go by with out showing her just how much she mean to him.

**Yay everything is back to normal. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	13. Happy Ending

A few hours later, Dean and Kelsey got dressed and went down the street to James and Mary Beth's to get their kids. They were more than ready to see them after everything they had gone through. As soon as they walked through the front door they saw the twins playing on the floor and Mary Beth rocking the baby, "Mommy, Daddy." Lizzy yelled as she got up and ran over to he mother.

"Hey baby." Kelsey said and took her into her arms, "I missed you so much."

"You weren't gone long mommy."

"It feels like I was gone forever." Kelsey said. She sat her daughter down and leaned down to give her son a kiss on the cheek, "I missed you."

"I missed you to mom but do you have to kiss me?" He said and Kelsey smiled at him. He was such a boy.

"Yes I do because I am your mother." She said before walking over to Mary Beth, "How's my little guy?" she said as she looked down at Sam sleeping in her arms.

"I think he knew something was going on. This is the first time he has slept." She said and handed the baby to Kelsey.

"He seems bigger already."

"Its just because this was the first time you have been away from him since her was born sweetie."

"I know. Did I miss anything? Please tell me he isn't walking yet."

"He is four months old sweetie so I think we have awhile before this one is running around with the twins."

Dean watched as Kesley stood there holding their son and he smiled. Things were going to be different this time around. As he watched her he felt a tug on his jaket and looked down to see Lizzt smiling up at him. Dean bend down to her level, "What is it baby?"

"Did you give mommy the necklace?"

"Yes I did and we are going to have a talk about you taking your mom's things and hiding them."

"I had a feeling you would say that and thats why didnt tell you sooner. Just dont give me one of those talkes that start with my dad would have beat my a..."

"Ok Lizzy I get." dean said. Kelsey was right, he did need to start watching what he said in front of them.

"Hey, where is Sam and Kate?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Kate went into labor yesterday." Dean said.

"Well then how about we go see you new cousin." She said looking at the twins and Lizzy started to jump up and down. "I take that as a yes." She smiled and looked back at Mary Beth, "Thank you for taking care of them."

"I was my pleasure." Mary Beth smiled, "I am just glad everything worked out."

"So am I." Kelsey said and looked at her sleeping baby, "So am I."

**1 year later**

Kelsey was up stair packing up things in her bedroom. Since finding out she was once again pregnant he and Dean decided to build a bigger house. She sat in the floor of her bedroom while Dean was out side playing with the kids when she came across a journal she hasn't seen in a long time. It was her journal from when she was younger.

She opened it and read the last page:

_Today had been one that I will never forget. Brian asked me to marry him and it should have been the happiest moment in my life but it wasn't. As I looked at him there on one knee all I could think about was the strange man I had met a few days earlier. I don't remember his name or where he came from but there was just something about him that make me think of him non stop. I don't know much about him or at least if I do I cant remember. These last few days have been a blur but as much as I love Brian I knew I wasn't in love with him anymore and I couldn't marry him. I am getting ready to start medical school in a few weeks and I feel like my life his pulling me in a different direction. I haven't seen that man again but in my heart I feel that one day our paths will cross again._

Kelsey closed the book and smiled. She still didn't remember much but she knew now that the mystery man was Dean. Maybe he had always been in her life and she never even knew it. Maybe everything happens for a reason. "Hey babe the kids want to go out for ice cream. Do you want to go?" Dean asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah I could use a break." she said. Dean walked over to her and helped her up out of the floor. Kelsey just looked at him and smiled. He was truly her soul mate in every way.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Never been better."

A few moths later Kelsey gave birth to a little girl and they named her Cassandra. Dean wasn't crazy about the name but Kelsey insisted that she be named after Castiel. With out him being the pain in the ass that he is they would have never found a new love and appreciation for each other but after Kelsey was finished with him he will never pull a stunt like than again.

Dean and Sam still hunted on the side and Kelsey worked weekends at the hospital. They were both doing what they loved but still made time for their family. They had the best of both worlds and they couldn't be happier.

***This isnt the best ending for the story but I was lost and I hate endings lol. But they are all happy so that's good right? Anyways that you all for your reviews on this story. It meant so much and who know, there could always be something else in store for Dean and Kelsey.**


End file.
